Tokyo 2063
by Animeangel313
Summary: Ahiru finds himself in the midst of a World War III. Things are looking pretty bad, and where has all the Anime gone?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-- I'm fairly new to this whole "disclaimer" thing, but this I do know. I have to proclaim the fact that I do NOT own any of these characters and that they are just 2 dimensional figures in my imagination (some of them 3D, and some of them C+-D if that's even a word... yeah). I am using them for a non-profit reason: To help me sleep at night **_

Prologue

_In the year 2045, Scientists discovered the power of nuclear war weapons and weapons of mass destruction and decided to put them to use in Iraq. Sadly enough, they "accidentally" went to war with the rest of the world causing an extremely devastating event that would change the world forever: World War III. Not much is really known about what happened between then, and now, but we do know that almost all the Anime world from everywhere and anywhere were gone, leaving their characters to roam around the only city left, Tokyo. All the magic from those worlds was sealed away in their weapons, which of who's whereabouts are unknown at this time. The War was started when the Emperor was killed and the Great Lord took over. The secret under cover Tsugaru Clan was working for the Great Lord and had been loyal to him the whole time. But the Emperor's loyal samurai of the Shinsengumi-ni did not agree with what the Great Lord had planned, but they had no choice in the matter. So, the fate of Tokyo and the rest of the world lies in one man's hands…_

**Chapter 1 **

**Tokyo, Japan1:34 AM**

Ahiru ran down the rainy streets of Tokyo, his black leather cape trailing behind him. His hood was held tight on his head by a leather clip fastened around his neck, so that his face could not bee seen. He turned a quick corner, only to run into a man with blond hair and a huge sword slung across his back.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Ahiru said with a bow.

"Watch where you're going, punk," the man said as he hoisted his gigantic sword back onto his back and walked past Ahiru. Ahiru stared at the man as he walked past. He seemed to carry a strange aura of magic, as though it had been from another world. Quickly remembering what he had been doing, Ahiru turned around and saw 4 men in black coats chasing after him and yelling foreign words. He frivolously flipped his cape to the side, reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny key chain in the shape of a tiny sword, uttered some words, and the key chain turned into a full, double sided blade, glowing with shiny white crystals embedded in the handle.

Ahiru turned to face the men and within 2 minutes, all of them lay lifeless on the newly soaked streets of Tokyo. Drunken men wandered the streets, but no one suspicious or carrying a demonic aura, except for one exceptionally strong one coming from one of the men Ahiru had just killed.

Ahiru walked over to him and kicked back the dead man's hood to reveal the face of a man with short, white hair and pointed ears. Ahiru gasped, "An Elf!" He quickly kneeled down and reached into the elf's jacket and found the necklace of the Tsugaru clan. He yanked on it, breaking the clasp, took one more glance at the man with white hair, then walked calmly away.

He turned another corner to find his motorcycle right where he'd left it. He got on and pulled back his hood to reveal shoulder length, jet-black hair with blood red highlights in it. He threw back his head and ran his fingers through his hair, then stopped and looked to the right, down the alley. A can fell out of a nearby dumpster and clanged on the ground as it hit, then rolled into a puddle.

"Nazo! What are you doing here?" Ahiru asked, angrily. Giggles were heard behind the dumpster, then, as if out of nowhere, a girl with long brown hair and a pink ribbon tied around her head to make her bangs stick out more, stepped into the street lamp's light. Her tight purple tank top matched her black coat with purple stitching and her shorts were, well, let's just say an "acceptable" length, that matched her pink shoes.

"Why do you think? I knew you were coming. My mignons told me. So, of course, I just **had** come and see what you were up to." Her yellow eyes flashed as she stepped closer to her brother.

Ahiru snapped his goggles on and flipped his phone open to check for any calls.

"Just let it go, alright? It's none of your business anyway. I only need one more… item before I can open the door. You're just making my job harder by following me around, so stop. It's none of your business and you don't know how dangerous this really is."

"Well I would if you'd just let me!"

"No! There's no need for you! I have all of this under control. Just let it go, alright?" Ahiru put his hood back up and threw one last glance at his sister, and then disappeared in a flash of white light.

It had begun to rain a little bit again, then a little harder. Nazo stood under the single streetlight for a minute, then walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 1 ----------------------------------------------------

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR! (Me! )

1) The Tsugaru Clan isn't really a clan at all. Completely made up actually. It's name actually originated from a DDR song that I enjoy quite a bit. Hey! I had to have some sort of Asian Sounding name!

2) Ok. You know Squall from Final Fantasy VIII? Imagine that with red highlights. That's what Ahiru looks sort of like……mmm… he's delish!

3) The line about opening the door? Yes. I stole this line from Kingdom Hearts.

4) Japanese terms: If you haven't caught onto the fact that people's names are VERY odd, it's because they all have a subtle Japanese meaning to them. Their direct translations are as follows:

Ahiru: Duck

Nazo: Puzzle

I'll update other names when more characters are introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-- I'm fairly new to this whole "disclaimer" thing, but this I do know. I have to proclaim the fact that I do NOT own any of these characters and that they are just 2 dimensional figures in my imagination (some of them 3D, and some of them C+-D if that's even a word... yeah). I am using them for a non-profit reason: To help me sleep at night Fangirls have fantasies too you know!**_

Chapter 2 

Tokyo, Japan

The voices sang clear as day. _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Ahiruuuuuuuuu! Happy Birthday to you! _A child version of Ahiru with short, messy hair and a childish grin on his face blew out all 8 of the candles implanted in the chocolate cake with a racecar imprinted on the top. Everyone applauded. A woman in a purple summer time dress came to take the cake away. All the little children screamed and shouted for cake. Suddenly everything went silent. All sound was blocked out. Children were screaming and laughing; yet Ahiru could hear nothing. Ahiru tried to scream out to them, but he couldn't. It seemed as though they didn't know he existed. Everything started to flicker in and out, then suddenly went black. A light clicked on and there lay a teenage Nazo, lying in the light of the single lamp's rays.

Ahiru walked forward to his sister. As soon as a shadow of Ahiru was cast on the cold cement floor, Nazo began to fade away. She became more and more faint, yet did not once stir from her endless sleep. Ahiru screamed for his sister, but she did not even know he was there. Ahiru screamed again, this time reaching for his key chain and summoning his sword, but by the time he held it, Nazo was gone. Only the single lamp to cast the shadow of Ahiru on the cold, cement floor.

_Ahiru…_

"Wha-?"

_Ahiru. You must go back to the Shinsengumi-ni._

"What? Never! Why would I go back to them? They're the ones who started this whole mess! There never would have been a war without them! Those corrupt bastards!"

_Ahiru. Do not fear what lies beyond the door. For you are the one destined to save the world. But you cannot do that without the help of someone… _

"Stop it! Who are you? Show yourself! I do not **want** to save the world! We are alone! And we are destined to die alone! There is nothing left for the world! All the other worlds, even the anime ones are gone! GONE! Do you hear me? All because of the Shinsengumi-ni!"

_Ahiru…find your old friend Takusan-san. He will help you, for he, like you, has grown stronger over the years, but has attained knowledge that you have not. Do not fail Ahiru, for the world lies in your hands…_

The single light flickered once or twice, then went out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahiru rolled over in bed, then pushed the Sad Girl in Snow blanket off of him. He lolled down the hallway to a room. A room with many boxes stacked on top of each other. Probably no less than a thousand. Box on top of box, going all the way to the ceiling and covering all windows and sources of natural light.

Ahiru entered and sat down in a chair placed in front of his Macintosh Computer. He glanced at the clock.

"Ungh," he mumbled to himself. "Already 11:45. I've gotta get some stuff done today."

He glanced over at the single, and only, wall that didn't have any boxes in front of it. This wall was mounted with weapons. Piles of weapons, including whips, swords, spears, staffs, anything. He grabbed one of the blades that hung on the wall, a sword-like blade sort of resembling a gun. Ahiru thought to himself, _Squall. What a funny name. I remember being a child and looking up to you as a hero…_

His daze was quickly ended with the Fullmetal Alchemist "Ready Steady Go" theme song. He grabbed his phone off the desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was clear and precise.

"Ahiru? Is that you?"

"T-Takusan-san? I-I just was thinking about…um…how have you been?"

Takusan-san laughed a deep laugh. "I've been good. Working as an undercover government agent hasn't been all that easy. I'm sure you, off all people, should know that."

"Well, I- I guess so."

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew anything about a man named Kamigata?"

"Um…No, actually. I can't say I've heard of him, unless…" His voice trailed off as he turned towards the computer. He quickly turned it on and pulled up his government files that he'd stolen from other people. He quickly typed in Kamigata.

"Ahiru? What are you doing? He won't be on the internet He's probably-"

"No! I've found him! Kamigata Shufu, age 27, whereabouts: unknown. Hmm, it says here that he worked Tsugaru Clan…" Ahiru's voice trailed off as he reached into his pocket to feel for the necklace he's stolen last night. "Oh crap."

"What? What is it? What did you find?"

"Takusan-san, you'd better get over here. Actually, no. Don't come here. I'll meet you at exactly 13:45 sharp at the Kisaten Café on 32nd street."

"Rodger that loud and clear captain. Oh, and will any means of protection be necessary?"

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

Ahiru hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, taking a huge sigh.

"So the Tsugaru Clan are making their move. They want the End of the World and I have to stop it. Have they teamed up with the Shinsengumi-ni?"

A skitter was heard down the hall and Ahiru grabbed his keychain, instinctively and summoned it immediately. He stood up slowly in his chair, making his way towards the doorway when he heard the noise again, this time with a little giggle and a scritch.

Ahiru poked his head out into the hallway and slowly looked down both ends of the hallway. Nothing was there. _I must be dreaming _he thought to himself. He slowly walked out of the room, still with his blade clenched tightly in his hand as he walked down the hallway.

The scritch was heard again; this time he heard it right behind him. Quietly he stepped one way then the other, pretending he didn't hear anything, then, just as he was about to reach his room, something purple jumped out of the wall and tackled him from behind screaming "DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

Ahiru fell down, dropping to the floor face first as he let his blade slip from his hand. The little purple thing was bouncing on his back as Ahiru lay there, watching little blue lights flash before his eyes.

After a few seconds he grabbed his blade and rapidly turned over, so violently, he knocked the purple thing off his back and held the blade right at it's throat. He eyed the thing suspiciously. It had neon pink hair, held back in a pink ribbon, and was wearing a purple dress with flowers sewn all over it. She had cute little purple socks on and little purple wings coming out of her back. She was only about 3 feet tall and held a purple staff with wings coming out of the top. Ahiru held his blade steady, aiming it right at her throat. She giggled again.

"It's not nice to point sharp pointy sticks at people."

Ahiru quickly replied, "It's not nice to jump out of walls trying to tackle people either."

The purple girl eyed him suspiciously. Ahiru felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead and risked a glance at the clock. 12:58. _Damn! I'm going to be late! But what the hell is this thing!_

Taking the chance, the little girl flew up and landed on Ahiru's back and covered his eyes with her purple-gloved hands.

"Guess who!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! LET ME GO!"

"Not until you tell me what **this** is."

She scrambled down onto the floor so fast; Ahiru couldn't keep track of her. Next thing he knew, she was holding the Tsugaru clan necklace he'd stolen the night before.

"HEY! Give that back!"

"NO!"

Ahiru took a calm breath and loosened his grip on his sword. _Yoga. It calms you. Breathe in…then out…_

"Tell me what it is!"

"NEVER! It's mine!"

"Are you kidding me? I won't fall for this nonsense! Tell me! Or you'll face the consequences!"

"What consequences! You're just a little girl! And I don't-"

"I'm NOT a girl. Nor am I human at all! I'm a nymph! And no, I'm not the sort of whore nymph you'll read about in fairy tales who rape men, then run away giggling. Oh no. I'm the kind of nymph who men think about in their nightmares, and FEAR!" She put her hands up in "claw" like shapes and hissed.

"Oh God I'm dead. That's what it is. I'm dead. Here I am, standing in front of a "nymph" and she's threatening to make me face the "dire consequences" if I don't tell her where the necklace is from. Oh God! If this is hell, I surrender."

The little nymph cocked her head and eyed him suspiciously. "What an idiot! You're not dead! Far from it. And who the hell is this "God" of yours, huh? You have an important job to do! Now hop to it!" She pulled out a little dagger and quickly pointed it at him. "Tell me!"

Ahiru looked at her, honestly considering just killing her. Then he shook his head to one side, then the other and then looked her directly in the eye and said, "No." For a moment, her stubbornness had reminded him of Nazo, but he quickly shook the idea from his mind.

The nymph's eye seemed to twitch a little bit, then she said, with much difficulty, "Fine." And with that, she raised her staff and said "_Natsutaki mephuta, o biem taske hachi napiuto!"_

For a moment, all was still and quiet, but the nymph held her position. Ahiru looked around. "HA! What was that? Your "dire consequences"? OOOHH I'm shaking in my socks. What kind of joke is this?"

Suddenly a flash of pink light erupted from Ahiru's feet on the floor and he was frozen in time. He couldn't move. Only watch in horror as the smiling little face of the nymph faded away as pink light consumed his whole vision. Then, as if nothing had happened, everything returned to normal. The little nymph still standing there, smiling her smile. She held out a hand to Ahiru who seemed to have dropped to the floor in the process of the pink light. He looked away and stood up himself (because we all know that men never accept help from a woman).

"My name's Kiki. And you're the famous Ahiru I keep hearing about on the streets. It's amazing you didn't pass out from that. Although, I still expect an answer from the Great Savior."

"The what? Did you just call me the Great Savior? And what did you do to me? I feel fine!"

Kiki shook her head. "You will know soon enough. But you tell me that you've been here all this time and don't even know your name?" She laughed a high-pitched giggly laugh. "I can't believe this! You're the one they picked to save Tokyo? This is a joke! A joke I tell you!"

Ahiru was now annoyed with the laughing nymph. "Stop! I demand to know what all this is about!" Ahiru said, trying to sound impressive and more confident than he really did. Ahiru leaned forward on his sword, for he suddenly felt weak, as though his legs could no longer support him. He started breathing heavily, as if he'd run a mile and leaned over his sword staring at the floor. Kiki sat down in mid air and started floating, just watching.

"Why do you watch me? What did…you…do?"

Kiki giggled a little. Ahiru closed his eyes, trying to swallow the pain he felt in his chest. He opened his eyes again only to notice his once shoulder length black and red hair, now to be a lot shorter and white. He looked up at Kiki who suddenly smiled so wide, it was as if her smile would come off her face.

Ahiru managed to find the strength to mutter, "You…stupid…nymph…what the hell…?" Ahiru looked down at his hands to realize that they looked a lot younger, less worn out and softer then a young assassin's hands would. Those of a young boy. Ahiru turned toward his room and waddled over, also realizing that he must have shrunk too because he kept tripping on his pants. He lifted his head up off the sword to glance into the mirror at a 15-year-old boy, with white hair and deep blue eyes that any girl could get lost in.

Feeling a whole lot worse, Ahiru looked in horror as he realized he had been turned into someone else. He quickly stumbled down the hall back into the box room, past a laughing Kiki, and looked at the wall of weapons. He had distantly remembered one weapon with a description of a boy with white hair.

Ahiru shuffled over to the wall and reached out to one of the swords that hung on the wall. This one was black and red, very long and slender, good for cutting things. He flipped the tag over and read the words:

_RikuAge 15_

_Location: Destiny Island_

_Origin: Kingdom Hearts PS2 ©2003_

Ahiru's eyes widened as he stared at the tag in absolute horror, then cursed. He let out a scream so loud and vicious, that all of Tokyo probably could have heard it, if it had not been for Kiki's barrier. He gathered all his strength just to try and hit the nymph with his sword, which she dodged easily. "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL THIS OVER A STUPID STOLEN NECKLACE! CHANGE ME BACK! NOW!"

Ahiru suddenly felt his pants catch beneath his feet and he tripped and fell to the floor. Kiki almost died of laughter.

"Your pants fell down! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was pointing a finger at him and laugh-crying at him. Ahiru just lie there on the floor and let go of his consciousness and slipped into darkness.

--------------------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 2 ---------------------------------

Notes from the Author

1) Yeah… I'm a HUGE Kingdom Hearts fan… if you haven't already figured that out.

2) Kiki is a nymph. A NYMPH! Not a fairy! She has magical stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-- I'm fairly new to this whole "disclaimer" thing, but this I do know. I have to proclaim the fact that I do NOT own any of these characters and that they are just 2 dimensional figures in my imagination (some of them 3D, and some of them C+-D if that's even a word... yeah). I am using them for a non-profit reason: To help me sleep at night **_

**Chapter 3**

**Somewhere Underground Japan**

"My lord, we have searched all over the city, and as our reports say, there is no more Anime left in this world. None. We have searched and searched and have found no one who even gives off any demonic aura of any kind."

A man with a red trench coat kneeled before a huge golden throne with red rubies, and emeralds embedded into the sides in the shape of a dragon. The man sitting in the throne was lying lopsided and with his feet hanging over one side and his head leaning up against the back. He had a black shirt and black pants on and had a magical symbol and the dragon on the back. He carried a staff with a golden snake wrapping its way up the staff. On the end of he staff was a spear-like knife with crystals embedded in it and seemed to be giving off a faint glow. He had vivid red hair, which was kept back in a little ponytail.

"You come to me bearing these lies? Is this he news that you have brought me from the outside world?" he asked.

The man on the floor trembled a bit, but did not move from his spot. "My Lord, the Shinsengumi-ni are being ruthless. They do not wish to fight for this revolution, nor did they ever want to. All they do is protest. Before the war, they went around keeping peace among the lands, but ever since you wiped them all out, not one single samurai has wanted to follow your orders. Which is why we put some of our most trusted lords in charge of the Shinsengumi-ni. Anyone who acts against your wishes will die on the spot. Also, one of the leaders that was leading one Tsugaru clan has been killed by an assassin, this one was a good one. An elf actually. But, is this not what you wished for, My Lord?"

"You know perfectly what I wished for. I wished for every single anime world to be wiped out. And so it shall be, weather I do it with my useless men or completely alone. This world was never even fit for the insects that sleep in the bottom of a lake, let alone us demons. The time will come when the last piece of the puzzle will fall into place, and everything that was before now, will be sealed away, behind the door," The man on the throne said.

The man kneeling on the floor stirred uneasily. "About that, My Lord. Um, we seem to have uncovered one interesting piece of information, though it may not be what you were expecting."

"What? What have you uncovered, you wretched mortals. And you call yourselves warriors."

The man on the floor's voice shook as he spoke. "All, but the last piece of the puzzle have been set in place to unlock the door you sealed shut. Whoever is collecting them, knows about us and our plan to end the world. My Lord, would you like me to take the loyal Tsugaru clan out to find this man?"

The man sitting on the chair thought for a moment. "If we find this one who is collecting the pieces to open the door, he will ruin the plan for a complete world re-construction. And yet, if we find him, and kill him, then- ah but wait. What if the Great Savior is helping this one? Yes? What would happen if we were to just find this man, and find his weakness and talk some things over with him? Negotiations never hurt anyone, now did they? Ah yes, take the Tsugaru-clan out go find this man and find out what he treasures most. And take it from him. Make him feel the pain. He needs to know what it's like to meddle in the affairs of the Great Lord."

"Yes, My Lord." The man with the red trench coat bowed his head, then stood up and walked through the steel doors.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, back in Tokyo…**

Ahiru opened his eyes slightly. Everything was blurry and his head felt like he'd just been launched off the Grand Canyon's cliffs and landed headfirst. He heard foot steps down the hall and realized that he wasn't in his usual room. _My sad girl in snow blankie isn't here! _He opened his eyes wider and saw and entire room painted pink, even the curtains, the bed sheets, the lace around the mirror.

Kiki entered the room carrying a pink tray with a mug on it with steaming tea. She placed it on the pink bedside table next to Ahiru.

"How are you feeling? You passed out from shock, or hitting the wall. I'm not sure which. I'm terribly sorry, but I just couldn't take you back here looking like that. Anyone could have noticed you. So, I did what any fan girl would have done- create a bishi. Since all the Anime world had been wiped out by "the Great Lord" as he calls himself, they've been sealed away behind some secret door. All the Anime characters who did survive, now live with us, here."

Ahiru turned his head slowly to look at Kiki. "What?"

Kiki walked over to the pink window. "Remember near the beginning of WWIII? Remember how the Emperor "Magically disappeared" one day? At least that's what the officials and the radio said. And no one knew why. The Great Lord decided that since he was a demon, more powerful than the emperor himself, that the scum left on the earth after the war needed to be disposed of. But instead of just blowing up the world, he sealed everything behind a door. Everything except for Tokyo. So he forced America to bomb the hell out of everything and everyone. But the Great Lord had the Shinsengumi-ni working for him from the beginning. I hear that they're being led by one of the Great Lord's men, an elf actually."

Ahiru's heart stopped as he thought back to the man he'd killed the night before. "Do you know anything else about the elf?"

"No, I don't. But I do know that the Shinsengumi-ni don't like what they're doing," Kiki continued. "But if any of them disobey the Lord's orders, they die. Sort of like that Cake or Death thing? Yeah. Anyway, so the Great Lord's original quest was to destroy the world, but decided that the idea of sealing everything away behind this "door" that you're trying to unlock is better. He's putting everything inside of he door and then is going to remake the world under his image."

Ahiru grumbled as he tried to sit up to reach for the tea. "But the Tsugaru Clan have always been his secret spies. So how did he get hold of the Shinsengumi-ni?"

Kiki reached over and handed the tea to him, seeing that he couldn't reach it. "The Great Lord always had the Tsugaru Clan loyal to him. But since _he_ was the one who killed the Emperor, the Shinsengumi-ni were the only ones who were loyal to the king. So the Great Lord decided that he wanted them working for him, instead of revolting because he just killed their leader. See? He's got a twisted game going on right now but the rumors on the streets say that there is only one man who can stop the Demon Great Lord; and that's you, Riku."

Ahiru almost choked on his tea. "MY NAME IS AHIRU! DON'T GO CREATING YOUR SICK FANGIRL FANTASIES OUT OF ME! I'M SICK OF THIS! CHANGE ME BACK! NOW!" Ahiru coughed a little, and then fell back to his pillow, feeling weak again.

Kiki laughed so hard she almost fell to the floor. "But- but it's so cute! Plus, I had to make sure no one recognized you. I mean how suspicious was a little girl like me carrying a tall boy like you? At least it wasn't a nymph carrying a human. Heh, that'd be odd. Especially to humans. Anyway, if you're feeling up to it, you should come downstairs and meet the rest of our gang."

"Your what? There are more of you?"

"No, no silly. These are the people who are also against the Great Lord and are also trying to stop him, most of them were left over from the Anime Worlds. But you are the only one with all the keys to the other world. You have all the weapons that are essential to opening the door. That is, all but one." Kiki float-walked out of the room, leaving Ahiru to think about her words.

"Ughn…I'm really not up for this today. I was supposed to meet Takusan-san. I wonder what time it is." Ahiru flipped open his cell phone. "Great. I slept for 10 hours. Not bad considering my BODY JUST WENT BACKWARDS ABOUT 10 YEARS!" Ahiru rolled off of the bed and hit the floor with his knees first. He clenched his jaw shut tight, and winced in pain. _I guess having a whole new body is harder then you'd think. Plus I'm weak, and hungry. Ah, the good old teenage years all over again. _He smiled, then wandered out of the pink room and down the short hallway to the end, where a steep staircase was. He stopped and leaned on the handrail. _Oh God. If I don't die falling down these steps, I REALLY must be the Great Savior._

Ahiru began his descent down the seemingly endless wooden stairs. There were mirrors mounted on the white walls all the way down. After a while it really began to bother him. _Who wants to watch themselves walk up and down the stairs anyway? ESPECIALLY these stairs. That's the stupidest thing ever! _Ahiru went one step at a time, trying not to trip on his extremely baggy pants. His shirt, which had hung just below his belt before, now went down to his knees. He looked like a little child when they wore extremely oversized pajamas to go to sleep in. He kept glancing at the mirrors hoping that by some miracle, he'd suddenly just change back into normal 25-year-old Ahiru. But every time he looked, he saw a 15-year-old Riku.

When he finally reached the bottom of he stairs, he glanced around. A white light was shining in from a room to his right and he heard the voices of other people laughing and talking. Suddenly he noticed a little white thing walk out of another room and into the room full of laughing people. Ahiru gasped, then pointed a finger and said, "A MOOGLE!"

The Moogle took no notice of the stupid call and walked back into the room of people carrying a tray. Ahiru, still pointing a finger, smiled. _The Final Fantasy Moogle…what a great thing. I can't believe I'm staying in the same house as a real Moogle! Just wait until I tell Nazo! _

Ahiru's curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered towards the room that the moogle had gone into, occasionally tripping over his excessively baggy pants. He peeked around the corner to see Kiki and a few other people drinking Sake and laughing and talking. Ahiru leaned around the corner a little more, and not realizing it, accidentally fell down the one step that he hadn't noticed into the room, falling face first onto the floor. Everyone stopped and stared. One of the people sitting in a lounge chair stood up and walked over to him. He bent down and eyed Ahiru.

His voice was rich with character and felt soothing. "What is this? Another lost soul? So how old are you little one? Did Kiki pick you up off the street? Are you homeless? Aw, don't be scared little one, we won't hurt you." He talked in a sarcastic voice, almost mocking Ahiru. Ahiru turned red with anger and spotted Kiki sitting in a corner, hiding behind one of the chairs. Ahiru lifted up his face and eyed the one who was talking to him. He had spiky blue hair and deep red eyes. He was extremely tall and had 2 animal-like ears on his head. He was wearing a blue haori and a white pair of pants, and no shoes, just bare feet.

Ahiru eyed a little boy, who looked about as old as Ahiru's now Riku body did. He had blond hair kept back in a braid and golden eyes. He was wearing a black schoolboy's outfit, and pair of white gloves were sitting next to him, along with this red coat, which had a symbol on the back. "Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything, at least not yet."

"Well, he's sort of just lying there. Are you dead?" The man in the blue haori asked as he poked him with a finger.

Ahiru rolled over and got to his feet, nearly falling back down by tripping over his shirt. "Yes, I'm quite fine. No thanks to you Kiki!" Ahiru pointed a finger at Kiki who had slipped behind the blond haired boy's chair.

"Kiki did this?" the man in the blue haori asked.

Kiki poked her head out from behind the chair and shook her head, and added on an innocent smile.

"No way Kiki would have done this. Kiki's a very nice person. She just-"

"Yeah, only you would say that Ben because you're the one who sleeps with her every night," the boy with the blond hair said.

"Hey! Let's keep it PG!" said another one with purple hair.

Ahiru turned toward the man in the blue haori. "What do you mean Kiki wouldn't do this?" He pointed to the clothes he was wearing. "I can guarantee you that I don't wear clothes that are his baggy all the time, I promise."

The blond haired boy stood up and walked over to Ahiru. Ahiru immediately sensed his strong magical aura. He wasn't from this world of Tokyo. _He is probably one of the ones who survived the explosion when everything got sucked in. I wonder…_ Ahiru looked at the blond haired boy and looked him right in the eye. After about a minute of the staring contest, Ahiru said, "You belong to another world. I can sense it."

The blond boy looked back at him, staring intensely at his blue eyes. "You're not from around here either." Ahiru had to break away and start laughing.

"And how does the little shorty know that? Huh? I think you're completely and utterly wrong about that. I'm probably the most "normal" one in this entire room. You just made a random guess, while I used my natural talent."

The boy with blond hair looked back at him, dumbstruck. "H-How did you-?"

Kiki stood up from behind the now vacant chair. "Because he is a very _unique_ person. But he is from another world." She shot him a look that told him to hold his tongue.

That odd silence that makes anyone feel uncomfortable suddenly set into the room. The silence was so intense, Ahiru had to say something. "Well um, I guess she's right. I mean, yes. I am from another world. My name is…um…"

Kiki stepped in, sensing the fact that Ahiru actually didn't know his undercover name. "Riku. The poor boy's so tired and worn out from the long ride here." She sighed as though to have sympathy on him.

The boy with the blond hair was the first to speak. "Edward Elric. I was from another Anime world. But I guess this is Tokyo, from what I hear. I sort of reminds me of central… Anyway," Edward pulled Ahiru's shirt collar really close to his, "Call me short again, and I'll seriously take you down." Ahiru felt his heart actually skip a beat. Then he thought,_ you just wait you little shrimp. When I get my original body back… oh you'll sooo pay for that._

The man in the blue Haori stepped over next. "The name's Ben. I'm actually not from any other Anime World. I'm from Kyoto. Well actually, I was originally American, but that's a long story."

Ahiru looked up at him, "Wow, you're really tall…"

"Heh, thanks for noticing…I think. I guess you've already met our mischievous scout, Kiki?"

Ahiru glared over at Kiki's hiding place. "I most certainly have," he replied through gritted teeth.

A man with wild purple hair and a black, leather shirt and matching pants walked over. All he did was pat Ahiru on the head and say, "Phantom thief Dark Mousy," then walked away.

Kiki finally got out of her hiding place and walked over to Ahiru. She faced everyone else, then breathed in, then out, as if to say something, but decided against it. "Does anyone know where Goku is?"

Everyone looked around, but couldn't find the mysterious Goku.

"Oh well. I'm sure he'll show up around dinnertime. Hahaha!"

Suddenly he felt his stomach growl as if to protest against all this time he hadn't eaten. Kiki looked at him with a strange face. "I believe dinner is in 3 hours, but does anyone care if we eat now?"

Everyone just stared blankly at her. "I'll take that as a no. I'll go prepare some dinner for all of us." Kiki left the room and Dark walked over to Ahiru, who had collapsed on the floor once again.

"You alright, kid? It'd seem as though you can't even walk right," he said.

Ahiru looked up at him. "No, I'm just so tired," he said after a yawn.

"Well, you can always go upstairs and rest, if you want."

"Are you kidding! There must have been a bazillion stairs! I'd need someone to fly me up the stairs if I was going back up there."

"That can be arranged," Dark said with a smile. Ahiru looked at him, a little bit puzzled. Dark spoke again, "You can just lay here if you want."

"Thanks…" Ahiru said with one more yawn, then fell asleep right there on the floor.

------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORE notes from the Author

1) We finally learn more about some characters. Japanese translations thus far:

Takusan-san: Takusan is literally "a lot or many". San is added on because that's usually what you put after someone's name. It's a play on words sort of.

Kamigata Shufu: The first word is Japanese for Hairclip. Shufu is japanese for housewife. ((completely random, I know))

2) Ignore the Moogles. Ignore Ed. Ignore Dark. Ben is my own character. Don't go searching for an Anime Character named Ben. I don't really think there is one... Yeah. He's an American.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-- By now, I still don't think I know what I'm doing. I don't own these characters, except for Ben and Kiki (they're figments of my scary sugar-high imagination). I wish I owned Riku though... and Ed... thinks scary fangirl fantasies**_

**_Ed: GET ON WITH IT YOU FREAK!_**

**_Riku: look of horror_**

****

**Chapter 4**

Tokyo, Japan

Ahiru woke to hear the sound of rushing feet and a dinging bell. He slightly opened up his eyes and looked around at the room. Then all his thoughts rushed back to him and he realized where he was. His stomach felt like a bomb had gone off and stole every particle of food ever left in his stomach. He rolled over and followed a random moogle into the kitchen where everyone was walking around cleaning dishes and washing up for dinner. Ahiru walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. He felt a little better after his little nap. Ed came over and sat down across from him.

"So, I'm assuming that you'll be staying with us for some time now?" Ed asked.

Ahiru looked up from his daze at Ed's golden eyes. "I guess so. I was supposed to meet a friend of mine today at the Kisaten Café, but I guess Kiki decided that this was more important. Not like I really had a choice…"

Ed looked at him, with a puzzled face. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Couldn't you just simply have said no?"

Ahiru shook his head, watching his white bangs float in and out of view. "No. She came into my house and-"

Ahiru felt a hand come over his mouth and stopped in mid sentence. He looked up into Kiki's eyes, which were basically screaming at him; _Don't tell ANYONE about who you really are. _"He was just kidding. Riku's been a very good boy, coming along and helping me." She smiled her smile, even though Ahiru could see right through it. _What the hell kind of twisted person are you? _He thought to himself.

Kiki floated back to the counter and stove. Ahiru smelled the sweet smell of pasta being cooked on the stove. Ben walked over to the table and placed meat buns in front of Ed, who immediately took 4. Ben gave him a look of disapproval, then walked away.

After all the food had been set on the table, Ahiru put his hands together and said, "Ittadekimasu!" then everyone started eating. There was pasta, meat buns, sweet potatoes and shrimp, which Ed obviously disapproved of, because he almost stabbed Ben when he reached for one with his fork.

"What was that for? I'm hungry!" Ben yelled.

Dark laughed, "Little Ed, you could have taken off his hand!"

Ed sat there, turning bright red, trying to act like a mature adult. Kiki giggled a little bit.

Ahiru stat there, finishing up the last of his pasta. He took the last sip of milk and barely caught a glimpse of Ed, standing up and leaving. Ahiru looked at him, puzzled. Then Ben spoke.

"Ed doesn't like milk. And NEVER insult him about his height, even though we all do anyway." He let out a hearty laugh, then finished up his pasta as well. Ahiru jumped down from his chair. He went to take his plates over to the sink, when he tripped on his pants and fell. Luckily, Dark, who had been sitting next to him, reached down and grabbed the plates before they smashed to the floor. But as Ahiru started to stand back up again, he noticed that his hair was a little bit brown on the ends. In a panic, he froze on the spot. Just staring at the floor, and watching his hair swing a little bit as it changed back to brown. _Oh God, I'm changing back. What do I do! _Ahiru suddenly stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he could, leaving everyone else still sitting at the table, staring at the doorway where Ahiru had just ran out.

"That poor kid," Ben said. "I wonder if he misses his family."

"HA!" Dark laughed. "Are you kidding? Didn't you see what just happened? That boy's a magic user, no doubt about it. I wonder why he ran away though. Could it be that his original form isn't his real form?"

"Nah," Ben said. "Riku looks like an honest enough kid."

Dark leaned back on his chair, putting his knees against the kitchen table. "You can think what you want, Ben, but that boy is fooling us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahiru ran down the downstairs hallways as fast as he could. He ran down one hallway, then turned down another. It was a labyrinth of hallways and Ahiru didn't know where he was. Everything was white and everything looked the same. He turned one last corner and found a dead end. A room painted all white. No windows, but one door, on the opposite wall. Ahiru looked at it, wondering what a door was doing in the middle of a house. He walked slowly towards it, now fitting back into his clothes. When he reached the door he noticed a symbol of a dragon engraved in the center of it. Did it lead to the underworld? Was this the door that opened to all the other worlds?

Ahiru reached out for the doorknob-

"STOP!"

He whizzed around to see Kiki leaning up against the wall, breathing heavily. "What…the hell… Do you think… You're doing!"

Ahiru backed up against the door and felt a little shock up his spine as though the door was magical. "I was just curious. I mean, this door- What- Why do you have a door in the middle of a building! What point does this serve? And why did your spell wear off? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…I'm so confused, Kiki."

Kiki inhaled a huge breath. "First of all, I cannot tell you what lies beyond that door. Not because I don't want to, because if I could Ahiru, I would tell you everything. But because of who you are and what your father did, I cannot tell you anything about this. What I can tell you is that you must keep your identity to yourself. If they," she gestured back down the hall towards where Ahiru had run from, "found out who you were, we couldn't keep track of who they told."

Ahiru looked at his feet. He was so confused about the whole situation and still didn't know what this door was doing here. "I- I don't think I can trust you Kiki." He looked up from his feet and stared her right in the eyes. "You're not being clear to me! If I really am the Great Savior, don't you think that I have the right to know what is going on!" Ahiru slid his hand over the doorknob and felt the lock click as soon as he'd touched it. "I'm sorry, Kiki. But sometimes, I feel like I have to find out certain things for myself."

Ahiru twisted the knob and felt warm light calling him into the room on the other side. He heard Kiki screaming in the background, but paid no attention to her. He just walked through the door and stepped through to the other side.

------------ END OF CHAPTER 4 ---------------------

EVEN MORE annoying notes from the Author

1) Ben is my own character. So is Kiki. Don't go searching to see what anime Ben is from. He's not from anything

2) Ittadekimasu: Japanese translation is Thank you for the mean ((usually used...actually always used before you eat a meal))


End file.
